f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1993 Hungarian Grand Prix
15 August |officialname = IX Marlboro Magyar Nagydíj |circuit = Hungaroring |location = Budapest, Hungary |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 3.968 |laps = 77 |distance = 305.536 |pole = Alain Prost |polenation = FRA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:14.631 |fastestlap = 1:19.633 |fastestlapdriver = Alain Prost |fastestlapnation = FRA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 52 |winner = Damon Hill |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Riccardo Patrese |secondnation = ITA |secondteam = |third = Gerhard Berger |thirdnation = AUT |thirdteam = }} The 1993 Hungarian Grand Prix, otherwise officially known as the IX Marlboro Magyar Nagydíj, was the eleventh round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Hungaroring near Budapest, Hungary, on the 15 August 1993.'Hungarian GP, 1993', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr543.html, (Accessed 29/07/2019) The race would see Damon Hill sweep to his first F1 victory, after teammate Alain Prost lost several laps due to a wing issue. Pre-race news would be dominated by silly-season, with reports that Ayrton Senna would be joining , either partnering or replacing his nemesis Prost at the squad for . Elsewhere, and were rumoured to be courting for engines, while looked set to take engines for the upcoming campaign. Qualifying would see a predictable front-row emerge, with Prost charging to pole position ahead of teammate Hill. There was a familiar look to the second row too, with Michael Schumacher edging out Senna, while Pierluigi Martini was an impressive seventh for . However, qualifying would be as good as it got for Prost, with the Frenchman stalling on the formation lap, meaning he had to start from the back of the grid. Hill, meanwhile, was left to charge into an early lead, while Schumacher crawled away from third, hence allowing Senna, Gerhard Berger and Riccardo Patrese to sprint past. Hill quickly established a lead at the head of the field, leaving Senna in an increasingly irate second. Indeed, the Brazilian was already having to battle electrical issues with his McLaren, but would be aided in his bid to hold second by ex-teammate Berger, who was doing everything to keep Patrese and Schumacher at bay. Schumacher duly spun himself out of contention a few laps later, before Senna dropped out of second, his electrical systems having failed completely. Prost, meanwhile, had made impressive progress, running in third amid the mid-race pitstops behind Patrese, only for a rear wing failure to force him to pit for repairs. The Frenchman lost seven laps during his repairs, even having time to conduct an interview with French television as his mechanics worked. On track, meanwhile, Schumacher would catch back up with teammate Patrese, lunging past the Italian for second, only to destroy his engine as he went chasing after Hill. With that the race for the win was over, with Hill easing his pace in the closing stages to secure a maiden victory, over a minute clear of Patrese in second. Behind, Berger produced a late charge to complete the podium, while Derek Warwick, Martin Brundle and Karl Wendlinger grabbed the remaining points. Background Alain Prost had once again extended his Championship lead in Germany, leaving the Hockenheimring with a imperious 27 point lead. Indeed, closest challenger Ayrton Senna now looked more likely to be fending off Michael Schumacher for second rather then muster a title bid, for the German had moved to within fourteen points of the Brazilian. Behind, Damon Hill had lost more ground in fourth, while Riccardo Patrese retained his freshly gained spot in the top five. In the Constructors Championship it had been another all conquering weekend for , who moved 52 points clear atop the Championship. Indeed, the Anglo-French alliance had almost double the points of second placed , who were now set to battle the factory backed squad for second for the rest of the season. Those two left Germany with just six points between them, with and completing the top five. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid ** Prost would start the race from the back of the grid after stalling on the formation lap. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * 250th Grand Prix to feature a car using #29 as its race number.'1993 Hungarian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1993&gp=Hungarian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 29/07/2019) * Alain Prost claimed his 30th pole position.'11. Hungary 1993', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1993/hongrie.aspx, (Accessed 29/07/2019) * Maiden victory for Damon Hill. ** Also the first victory for a car using #0 as its race number. * registered their 69th win as a constructor. ** claimed their 49th victory as an engine supplier. * Riccardo Patrese made his 37th and final appearance on the podium. Standings There was no change atop the Championship as a result of the Hungarian Grand Prix, with Alain Prost still holding a 27 point lead over Ayrton Senna. Indeed, the only driver in the top four to score had been Damon Hill, who duly moved back into third after his maiden win, two ahead of Michael Schumacher. Riccardo Patrese, meanwhile, would solidify his grip on fifth, moving six clear of Martin Brundle. In the Constructors Championship, meanwhile, had once again extended their advantage, leaving Hungary with 115 points to their name. A huge 62 point gap then followed back to in second, although they were now in a major fight for second with , rather than challenging for the title. Indeed, McLaren were now only ahead of Benetton on count-back, with the pair otherwise level in terms of points. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1993 Grands Prix Category:Hungarian Grand Prix